Forbidden Love
by MasterChief2412
Summary: Drakken has a ray, and Kasy and Sheki do things they shouldent, KiGo.


Warning: This story contains incest between two underage twin girls, so if you don't want to read this I can understand.

Note: I do not promote incest, I believe it is wrong on many levels, most of which is birth defects. This is not some sick and twisted fantasy of mine. The idea just poped into my head and I just had to write it.

Note 2: Kasy Ann and Sheki Go are the creations of NoDrogs, I hope he dosnt mind if I use them. It is not my intention to degrade them. I was inspired to write this by HazuraSinner's drawing KP: Mission on 3: In this story Kim is 33, Shego is 38, and Kasy and Sheki are 16.

Disclaimer: Kim Possible belongs to Disney, so please don't sue me, I only have billions of dollars and the greatest loyers money can buy.(yeah right)

**Forbidden Love**

By: MasterChief2412

Kasy and Sheki were ready for their first mission alone. Kim and Shego wished them good luck, and they left on a plane to foil Dr. Drakken's latest plan.

Drakken was ready. He plans to use a ray that causes you to fall madly in love with the first person you see (the effects are irreversible) and use that to cripple Team Possible once and for all.(Don't ask me how he thinks this will cripple them his plans never make sense, you would have to ask him.) He knows that this will be Kasy and Sheki's first mission alone.

As they advance through Drakken's latest lair they notice that there is no resistance so they began to be extra cautious, well Sheki was anyway. Sheki stops in a doorway and Kasy slams into the back of her knocking them to the ground because as usual Kasy is just not paying attention. Drakken uses this time to zap them with the ray which is invisible to them. Kasy and Sheki get destracted from looking into each others eyes for a few awk-wiered moments. Drakken uses this opportunity to escape. After the girls recover they have no idea where he went or what he was planning to do.

As GJ was examining the scene they found the ray and decided to study it.

Later that day Kim and Shego comfort their daughters for losing to Drakken. Kim helps more with Sheki, and Shego helps more with Kasy, because each daughter inherited more from their respective mothers.

That night Kasy and Sheki were talking about their mission and they got into a heated argument about Kasy not paying enough attention and they got very close and they almost kissed. Each girl is shocked not because they almost kissed a girl (Sheki had known all her life that she was not attracted to boys, and Kasy had known since she was 12 that she was bi) but because they almost kissed their own sister on the lips!

Kasy and Sheki thought long and hard that night about their emotions that day. Kasy didn't know what to think, lust came to mind, but Sheki realized that it might be love; in the way that their parents love each other, because she realizes that the emotions that she had were exactly like the emotions that their parents describe when they talk about falling in love.

The next morning they have an awkward breakfast because they refuse to look at each other because of their thoughts the night before.

At school the girls began to have sexual fantasies about the other girl and this worries them.

Kasy was in English class when she began to daydream about her sister which wasn't out of the ordinary, except for the part where she and Sheki were making out and she began to remove Sheki's shirt and started licking and sucking on her nipple, at this point Kasy snapped back to reality and noticed she was rubbing herself. Luckily she sat in the back corner of the room so no one noticed, but this was serious so she asked for a bathroom break and it was granted to her. She calmly walked out of the room and closed the door, then she bolted for the restroom. Once there she locked herself in a stall and sat down to think. _'Perhaps if I get this out of my system it will stop'_ she thought She let her mind wander back to her fantasy, and began rubbing herself again. She climaxed very quickly. Once she was finished she couldn't believe herself, she just masturbated in a school bathroom and to her sister no less. She felt... dirty.

Sheki didn't have it any easier, in Gym class as they were resting she began to daydream about her sister. She was in between Kasy's legs lapping and thrusting her tongue in and out of her sister's vagina. when Sheki snapped back to reality her crotch was moist and she tensed up in a climax wetting her gym shorts even more. Sheki couldn't believe it, nothing like that had ever happened to her before. Nobody noticed her because they were watching the basketball game, except her gym teacher. She caught sight of her wet crotch and pulled her to the side of the bleachers and sent her straight to the nurse thinking Sheki had peed her pants. Kim was off so she brought her a change of cloths and Kim noted that her pants were wet alright but she hadn't peed in them like the school nurse had said. Kim knew that Sheki had had an orgasm in the gym shorts, and she was going to have a private conversation with Sheki that night. She would just go on letting Shego and Kasy think that Sheki had lost bladder control.

Later that night Kasy went to talk with Shego in the living room. She told Shego that she had been lusting after and having several fantasies about her sister Sheki. Shego had no idea what to say, so she told Kasy that now was not a good time to talk and that she should be getting off to bed now.

At the same time Kim went to have that talk with Sheki in her room, but Sheki had something she wanted to say first. She told Kim that she may be falling in love with her sister, and that she had even had a fantasy about being between Kasy's legs licking her down there. Kim was speechless, but she managed to say that she needed to talk to Shego about this. Sheki said no at first, but she realized that Shego needed to know about this too so that maybe she could help out with the problem.

Kim and Shego went into their room shell-shocked, after laying down for a few minutes Kim finally spoke up, "Shego, Sheki told me some disturbing news tonight. She said that she may be falling in love with her sister, and that today at school she had a fantasy about being in between Kasy's legs and licking her down there." "What?" Shego said. "Thats remarkably similar to what Kasy told me, only she didn't say that she may be falling in love of course, after all she does take after me, but you can tell that she is." "So do you think that this could be because they had two moms?" Kim said. "I don't think so. I was thinking more along the lines that Drakken may have zapped them" Shego said.

Just then the kimmunicator beeped, "Not now" Kim said. Turning it on Kim saw Dr. Director on the screen, " whats the sitch?" Kim said. Dr. Director responded with "Kim we found a ray at Drakken's lair and it was meant to make people instantly fall in love with the first person they see." Kim and Shego gasped. "What did one of them get hit with it?" "They both did" Kim and Shego said at the same time. "Oh no" Dr. Director said. "What do you mean oh no?" Shego screamed. "The effects are irreversible, who did they look at first?" said Dr. Director. "Each other" Kim and Shego both spoke up. "The best thing you can do is set them up to see a psychatrist, until we can find Dr. Drakken and get an answer from him. And I've got just the one, he Specializes in twins" said Dr. Director. "And neither one of you tell them that it was this ray that caused it" said Dr. Director. "Why not?" they said. "Because we don't know how it really works yet, they might never be able to break the rays effects.

The next morning Kim and Shego sat Kasy and Sheki down on the couch to talk with them. Shego started first "Kasy, Sheki we both know about your problem." "What problem?" Kasy and Sheki said simultaneously. Then Kim spoke up "We are a famly, we don't need to keep secrets from each other." "Is this about Sheki pissing all over herself?" said Kasy, obviously getting very nervous. Kim and Shego both spoke up at the same time "ITS ABOUT YOU TWO BEING IN LOVE" obviously tired of beating around the bush. "Oh" they said. "We know that we both taught you to be tolerant of others but incest is wrong" Kim said. "We know" they said, "thats why we told you in the first place, so that you could help us." "We're going to take you to a psychiatrist" Kim said. "What" hollered the twins. "Its the only way we know how to help. Kim and I have never fallen in love with any of our siblings, so we have no experience on the subject" Shego said. "This may even be our fault" Kim said. "Why?" said the sisters. "Because two woman aren't supposed to have a baby" Shego said. "These visits will be daily" said Shego. "Ok" said the twins.

Later that day, the first appointment: "I think that we should separate these two" said the Doctor. "How so?" Kim said. "We should designate a portion of the house for both of you girls. We should also select a mother for each to be with" said the Doctor. So Kasy gets Shego and the girls room, and Sheki gets Kim and the master bedroom.

Three days later at night "This doctor isn't asking the right kind of questions" said Sheki. "What do you mean?" said Kim. "He doesn't ask about how it happened or anything important, its like he's stalling" Sheki said.

"I don't like this doctor" Kasy said. "Neither do I, but he is the only chance we have" Shego said.

The next morning Kim and Sheki, and Shego and Kasy were headed for the bathroom. As part of their new routine they did their hygiene stuff together so the sisters could talk for a few minutes, while the parents kept their eyes on them just so they wouldn't get any ideas. Kim and Shego had already had to pull them away from each other a few times. Kim and Shego left for the kitchen to start breakfast thinking the twins were following, but they didn't. When they realized that Kasy and Sheki hadn't followed them they bolted for the bathroom. When they got there Kasy and Sheki were on the floor making out. Kim and Shego had to pry them apart from each other because they had a good grip. When they pulled away Kasy and Sheki looked at each other in a strange way like lust, but Kim and Shego couldn't place it. "What the hell were you two doing" Kim said. "We couldn't help it" Kasy and Sheki spoke up.

That night Kim woke up to the sound of crying, when she realized what was going on she reached over and wrapped her arms around Sheki and asked "Whats wrong?" As Sheki cried into Kim's shoulder she told Kim what she was feeling. "Kim I always loved Kasy as a sister up until about a week ago. Now I don't know if I can ever feel that way about her again. The way I feel about her now is the same way you describe you feel about Shego. Mom all I want to do is hold her in my arms and tell her I love her, and I don't mean sisterly love. I mean raw passion, I want to kiss her, I want to caress her, I want to fuck her. And I don't know what to do about it because I know its wrong, but I just cant help myself." "I'm sorry honey I promise that you will see her as your sister again soon enough" Kim said. "I don't want to see her as my sister again though" Sheki said.

That same night Shego had her arm wrapped around her daughter Kasy and she could feel her shaking, obviously crying, but Shego was waiting for the right time to ask. Finally Shego wrapped her other arm around her daughter and drew her in close so that she was facing away from Shego and she could whisper into her ear "whats wrong?" "Mom?" said Kasy. "Yes?" Shego said. "I think I'm in love with Sheki" said Kasy. "I know" Shego said. "How?" said Kasy. "Your my daughter thats how" said Shego. Their daughters would cry themselves to sleep many more nights, and all Kim and Shego could do was cuddle up with them and try to sooth them.

During the third week Kim and Shego told Kasy and Sheki about the ray because the doctor wasn't doing anything for them. They couldne believe that their love wasnt real, but it felt real enough to them.

That night Kim and Shego forgot Kasy and Sheki in the bathroom again. Upon entering the bathroom Kim and Shego saw Sheki eating out Kasy. "Kasy and Sheki stop that right now" said Kim. They didn't stop obviously lost in lust. Kim and Shego pulled them apart. Kim began crying and said "the doctor hasn't done anything for them." Shego hugged Kim tightly subsiding Kim's tears. "Kasy and Sheki go to your room and finish what you started here. You'll have the rest of the night to yourselves." said Shego. "WHAT?" screamed Kim. "Well its obvious that this doctor isn't doing anything for them so I say if we let them have the whole night together they may get this out of their systems" Shego said. "I guess that makes since" Kim said. "You better get going" said Shego "You only have all night." Shego knew better than to think that they would get "it" out of their systems, this was more or less an experiment. She also didn't want to see her daughters hurting anymore.

Shego told Kim "We better hurry unless you want to miss it." "What?" Kim said. "I have a plan. We still have those baby monitors in their room so we can listen to them" said Shego. "You want to listen to them making love?" Kim said disgusted. "No, I want to listen to how serious about this they are" Shego said. "What if I don't want to?" Kim said. "Fine, be in the dark about your daughters feelings if you wand to." Shego said. "Ok I'm coming" said Kim.

Shego turned on the baby minitor and they heard moans and whimpering on the other end. "I don't know how much more I can take Shego" Kim said. "We aren't listening to it for this" Shego said. "Then what are we listening to it for?" Kim said. "To hear what they have to say" said Shego. Before long they heard "Oh god I love you Kasy." "Me too" said Kasy who had a mouthful of cum. As they laid down on the bed Shego sat up at the ready to listen. "Kasy I really do love you, I want to be in your arms forever." "Kasy?" "Yes?" "Do you love me?" "Of course I do." "No, I don't mean as a sister, I mean as a lover." Kasy paused for a long time. Then answererd with "Yes, I love you. I want to be with you forever, I never want to let you go." Click

"Hey" said Kim. "Thats all I wanted to hear Kim" said Shego. "Kim, we need to talk about this." said Shego. "The reason I sent them to their room for that was because I couldn't bare to see them cry anymore." Shego said. "Kasy is a strong girl it takes a lot of suffering to make her cry, the same goes with Sheki. I've come to realize something over this past months. What ever makes them happy is good enough for me. I want to know if you can handle this." Shego said. "I don't follow, but if You're saying what I think you're saying, then I have to say that incest is wrong." said Kim. "Kim look they will never be happy separated. That ray has an irreversible effect so theres nothing GJ can do to help. The thing that incest is considered so wrong for is inbreeding and Sheki and Kasy can't do that. I want to see them happy. So either accept this or I will walk out with the girls." Shego said. "I guess I can live with it if thats what they want." Kim said. "Good girl" Shego said and she meant it too, the last thing she ever wanted to do is to leave Kim, but she would have if she had to for the girls. "But" Kim said "there will have to be some rules. "Absolutely" said Shego. They stayed up a few more hours making up rules, and then went to sleep for the night.

Early the next morning: Beep Beep Beep Beep. Kim and Shego groaned as Kim reached for the kimmunicator. "Whats the sitch?" Kim said. Dr. Directors face appeared on the screen. "Kim, we captured Drakken and he confessed to the fact that the ray is actually reversible" said Dr. Director. Suddenly Kim and Shego heard an alarm through the kimmunicator. "Kim I will have to call you back we are under attack" said Dr. Director. "Well now they have a choice to make" said Shego. "What do you mean?" Kim said. "You remember what I said about their happiness right?" Shego said. "Yeah" Kim said. "Well now they can choose between loving each other as lovers or going back to being just sisters again. Whichever makes them more happy." Shego said. "Right" Kim said with a smile on her face for the first time in almost a month, which caused Shego to smile again.

They went to wake up Kasy and Sheki, but they were already awake sharing a kiss. Kim and Shego sat them down on the couch, took a deep breath and then took the plunge. "Kasy, Sheki, we got a call from Dr. Director this morning and she said that she can reverse the ray's effects" Shego said. "Oh" they said in a sad tone. "But you have a choice" Kim said. "What?" said the sisters looking hopeful. "We are giving you a choice you can either reverse the rays effects through GJ or we can tell them to piss off." Shego said. Kasy and Sheki stayed quiet for a long time not because they didn't know the answer they were going to give, but because they were in shock that they were getting a choice to stay the way they now were. The choice was easy once they snapped back to reality. Their answer was that they wanted to stay the way they wanted to stay the way they now were. Kim and Shego smiled at each other as they were about to tell them the rules the kimmunicator beeped its chime. Kim answred it to see Dr. Director again, "Kim, the attack is over and we are ready to reverse the rays effects for Kasy and Sheki." "Well I was trying to tell you that the effects of the ray maraculusly wore off by themselves." Kim said. "Oh really well I guess that solves that, until next time Kim." Dr. Director said.

"Ok girls there is one thing we have to go over before were done here, and that is the rules" Kim said. "The rules?" the girls said. "The rules are: No sexual contact in public, and you can't tell anyone about your relationship not even Ron, if you have to say something about yourselves tell it to us. We are telling you all this because incest is illegal, and wether you like it or not you two having intimate contact is still considered incest, is that understood?" Shego said. "Yes, mam" the girls said. "Just one question, can we still kiss in front of you?" the girls asked. Kim and Shego looked at each other and smiled "yes you may" said Kim. And so they did.

---------- The End ----------


End file.
